Drunk on Love
by KingBey
Summary: The man looked at the mirror. He had lost weight, his hair was falling out. He is a shadow of his former self. All because of that stupid man. But he couldn't stop the relationship, He was already to intoxicated on his touch. He was Drunk on love. So he threw the bottle at the mirror and watched it shatter to millions of pieces. Steve/Tony, Cheating fic


Drunk On Love

A/N: Got a burst of inspiration from Rihanna's song Drunk On Love. This is for the people waiting for the next chapter of Nothing's Worse than a Broken Heart.

*Disclaimer* I don't own the rights to Drunk On Love or to the album Talk That Talk (even though I have a iTunes and Hard copy of the deluxe version). And I don't own any of the characters accept for my OC Arianna.

I lifted the bottle of the vodka and poured it in the cup. I never thought love would be this hard, especially with someone the complete opposite of me. They say opposites attract and that were perfect for each other but everyday there's a fight.

"_I feel like I'm a hopeless romantic, I can't help fallin' in love"_

I threw the bottle at the wall, the third one in one hour. I went through the alcohol cupboards and began to drink some more. This relationship was so fucked up but we both stayed simply because we can't live without each other. I need him to make me feel like the man I let the world see. If we weren't together, I'd probably be dead right now.

"_I fiend for love, I want it, I crave it, I just can't enough"_

I've never wanted somebody more. The sex isn't just random rabbit sex (even though that's good too), it's intellectual as well as physical. It's a pleasure that can only be shared between us. It's like a drug.

"_Take Me away, I'll wear my heart on my sleeve, always let love take the lead"_

But I don't always get my hopes up about him. He sometimes pushes me away, along with everyone else on the team including his own cousin Arianna. But I always go back to him. Run into the bedroom and apologize for whatever I did so we can just get back to the love. He could even be the one wrong but I just go and apologize anyway.

"_I may be a little naive, yeah__, __You know I'm drunk on love, Nothing can sober me_ _up__, __It's all that I need"_

But this time I was wrong. I cheated on him and I deserved whatever he does to me. I got up from the bar and tried to walk but couldn't. It wasn't the alcohol no matter how much I drank. It's because of our relationship. It's like that toy that you don't play with anymore but you want to keep it because it reminds you of good times. I know I can be naïve at times but I'm sure he NEVER saw this coming. He was so hurt but we couldn't let it go no matter what. I pulled myself in a seating position and leaned my back against the wall and my knees at my face. He began crying into his knees because he knew he was never gonna be with him again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sat in the one position for five hours and just cried. I never thought it'd be him. We were going so good. He picked up the vodka bottle and took a long gulp of the liquid and gulped it. He knew they weren't the perfect couple but they weren't the worst.

"_I've been let down but never been tainted, so I stay thirsty for more"_

His partner was like the alcohol he had been drinking since 17, he couldn't give it up. But he'd been let down so badly. He was at such a low point now.

"_No I won't hold back, no drop is wasted, I let love run its course"_

He drank the bottle to the last drop and set it down. He looked inside a mirror and saw himself. He had bruises from head to toe, was loosing weight, and was a shadow of his former self all because of that god damned relationship.

"_Take Me away, I'll wear my heart on my sleeve, always let love take the lead__ I may be a little naive, yeah"_

He took the bottle and flung it at the mirror which flew shards everywhere. This relationship was unhealthy, he knew that, but he was so drunk on love, he couldn't stop. He silently asked Jarvis where his other half was before the English voice spoke. He thanked his AI and walked toward where he was. He couldn't live without him. He was gonna apologize and accept him back.

"_You know I'm drunk on love, Nothing can sober me_ _up__, __You know I'm drunk on love, Drunk on love, Drunk, Drunk on love, Nothing can sober me up It's all that I need"_

Steve began his decent toward the lab. He wanted to tell Tony that if they can't be together, then he can't live there with a failed relationship thrown back in his face.

"_I'm so intoxicated__, __I love the way you taste__, __On my lips, when we kiss"_

Tony began his decent up from the lab. He was going to take Steve back even if it hurt him. He loved the man too much and even if Steve did cheat on him, he still loved him. He ran up the steps to find his fallen lover.

"_You got me so addicted, so much I can't resist fallin' into your arms"_

They both ran toward each other before they met half way in the living room. They looked at each other before Steve took the first step. "Tony, I'm so sorry" he barely managed to choke out. Tony reached out and wiped the tears from his lovers eyes. "I know, me too" he choked out. He pulled Steve into an embrace. They stood like that for what felt like hours. Just crying and hugging. Say whatever you want, but these two were clearly Drunk On Love

"_You know I'm drunk on love, Nothing can sober me_ _up__, __You know I'm drunk on love, Drunk on love, Drunk, Drunk on love, Nothing can sober me up It's all that I need, It's all that I need, It's all that I Need"_

**A/N: What do you think? Just type right below to voice your opinion! Flames will be used to heat the food for Hurricane Sandy survivors. Thank You every body and catch chapter 9 of Nothing Feels Worse than a Broken Heart tomorrow!**


End file.
